


Hey Babe, What You Wearing?

by FaygoMayhem



Series: You're Pretty When I'm Drunk [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chill XV, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sexting, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaygoMayhem/pseuds/FaygoMayhem
Summary: A very drunk Gladio accidentally booty calls Ignis in the middle of the night.





	Hey Babe, What You Wearing?

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically written for NSFW week day one, but I'm late for everything. Please note that all the errors on Gladio's end are intentional, and I promise the entire fic doesn't read like that.

 

Nearly one in the morning on what had been a Friday night and Ignis had just gotten to the point where he could pause in his work for the night and get some much needed rest. He’d just finished changing into his pajamas when the notification sound on his phone went off. Sighing heavily, he slumped his shoulders and slowly crossed the room, praying that it wasn’t Noctis asking him to go out and retrieve something for one of his odd late-night cravings, or worse- an emergency council meeting.

He unlocked his phone to instead find a message from Gladiolus. Curious, he quickly opened it-wondering what in the world his friend could want at that time of night.

 **Gladiolus (12:55 am):** Hey babe

 **Gladiolus (12:56 am):** Been thinkin bout ur sweet ass all night

 **Gladiolus (12:59 am):** see wat u do 2 me?

Accompanying the message was a picture of a rather sizable erection straining against a pair of tight black boxer shorts. Ignis felt himself flushing and hardening at the sight, though it was quite obvious the message hadn’t been intended for him. Unhindered by the lack of response, the messages kept coming in.

 **Gladiolus (1:02 am):** wanna have some fun? [Eggplant emoji]

 **Gladiolus (1:11 am):** Come on

 **Gladiolus (1:14 am):** don’ leave me hangin

After it became obvious that Gladio wasn’t going to just give up and leave him alone, Ignis finally decided to type out a response to correct the mistake.

 **Ignis (1:16 am):** I believe you have the wrong number Gladiolus

 **Gladiolus (1:17 am):**  Playin hard 2 get? I see how it is [Devil emoji]

 **Ignis (1:17 am):** Seriously. This is Ignis you’re speaking with

 **Gladiolus (1:18 am):** ?

 **Gladiolus (1:20 am):** shit sorry Ig

 **Gladiolus (1:21 am):** Ur name is next 2 hers. [laughing emoji]

 **Ignis (1:22 am):** It’s quite alright, just pay more attention next time.

 **Ignis (1:23 am):** Goodnight Gladio

He set his phone down on the nightstand and went to the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed. He really shouldn’t have been surprised to find his phone blinking at him with the promise of new messages when he returned. The terrible composition of Gladio’s messages suggested something was going on and he was looking for someone to talk to.

 **Gladiolus (1:25 am):**  U don have 2 go

 **Gladiolus (1:25 am):** We cna still hav fun ;)

 **Ignis (1:33 am):**  Gladio, are you drunk?

 **Gladiolus (1:36 am):** No

 **Gladiolus (1:39 am):** yes

 **Gladiolus (1:37 am):** maybe a little?

 **Gladiolus (1:37 am):** or a lot

 **Gladiolus (1:37 am):** lost count after beer 5

 **Ignis (1:39 am):** You should get some sleep

 **Gladiolus (1:42 am):** can’t sleep. 2 horny

 **Ignis (1:42 am):** Really….

 **Ignis (1:44 am):** Go to sleep before you say or do something that you’ll regret

 **Gladiolus (1:46 am):** Id never regret messin aroun wit u Iggy

 **Gladiolus (1:46 am):** Ur hott

 **Gladiolus (1:47 am):** pop a boner when u wlk in a room kind of hott

 **Ignis (1:49 am):** I’m flattered

 **Gladiolus (1:52 am):** serisly

 **Gladiolus (1:53 am):** Id duck you in a heartbeat

This was a dangerous path to walk down, and while Ignis couldn’t deny that the suggestion was already starting to excite him, he really shouldn’t let it go any further. Yes, he was in fact very attracted to Gladio as well- who wouldn’t be? - But this was also his best friend. His best friend who was drunk out of his mind and probably didn’t really know what he was saying. There were some lines you just didn’t cross.

 **Ignis (1:56 am):** You’re drunk Gladio. Go to sleep.

 **Gladiolus (1:58 am):** not jus drunk me talkin

 **Gladiolus (1:59 am):** I really really lick u Iggy

 **Ignis (2:00 am):** You lick me?

 **Gladiolus (2:00 am):** like u

 **Gladiolus (2:02 am):** but I can lick u if u want me 2 ;)

 **Ignis (2:06 am):** We should talk about this in the morning.

 **Gladiolus (2:09 am):**  but im horny now

 **Gladiolus (2:12 am):** Help me out?

 **Ignis (2:13 am):** That would be highly inappropriate

 **Gladiolus (2:15 am):** Plz Iggy?

 **Gladiolus (2:19 am):** Just some dirty talk

 **Ignis (2:24 am):** I think you should find someone else to talk to

 **Gladiolus (2:26 am):** I don want anyboy else

 **Gladiolus (2:27 am):** Jus u

 **Ignis (2:34 am):** Perhaps you should tell that to the girl these messages were originally meant for.

 **Gladiolus (2:35 am):** Its not like that

 **Gladiolus (2:35 am):** We r just fuckbuddies

 **Gladiolus (2:36 am):** the sex doesn mean anythin

 **Ignis (2:43 am):** I’m not one of your ‘fuckbuddies’ Gladio.

 **Gladiolus (2:44 am):**  I no

 **Gladiolus (2:44 am):** but can we pretend jus this once?

 **Ignis (2:47 am):** That sounds like a very bad idea

 **Gladiolus (2:48 am):** Or a brilliant 1

Ignis felt his self-control wavering with every exchange. He was never one to deny his friends anything they seriously asked him for, and to have Gladio begging him to fool around a little was something he very much _wanted_ to do. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. It wasn’t like they were actually going to be touching each other or doing anything more than speaking. Gladio wasn’t exactly known to take sex too seriously; they could have a bit of fun and then laugh it off in the morning when he had sobered up. With shaking fingers, he typed out his next message.

 **Ignis (2:55 am):** What is it that you want from me?

 **Gladiolus (2:57 am):**  I wanna no what ur wearin

 **Ignis (2:58 am):** It’s almost three o’clock in the morning, I’m wearing pajamas

 **Gladiolus (2:59 am):**  Iggy [Angry emoji]

 **Gladiolus (3:00 am):** U hav 2 give me somethin 2 work with

 **Gladiolus (3:01 am):** Now tell me wat ur wearin

 **Ignis (3:03 am):** What do you want to know?

 **Ignis (3:04 am):** How the satin material feels against my bare skin?

 **Ignis (3:04 am):** How low the pants are slung on my hips?

 **Ignis (3:05 am):** How it’s far too sultry to bother wearing a shirt to bed?

 **Ignis (3:05 am):** Does that give you something to work with?

 **Gladiolus (3:08 am):** Shit yeah

 **Gladiolus (3:10 am):** I new u would b good at this

 **Ignis (3:11 am):** I’m good at everything

 **Ignis (3:13 am):**  Now if we’re going to do this you could at least put more of an effort into your spelling and grammar

 **Ignis (3:14 am):** I’m growing tired of having to decipher your messages.

 **Gladiolus (3:17 am):** So demanding

 **Gladiolus (3:18 am):** bet your a bossy little shit in bed

 **Ignis (3:19 am):** Only one way to find out

 **Gladiolus (3:22 am):**  Gods the things I want to do to u

 **Ignis (3:23 am):** Oh?

 **Gladiolus (3:26 am):**  I want to pin your sexy ass to the bed and shove my tongue down your throat

 **Gladiolus (3:32 am):** I want to bite at your neck so every time you look in teh mirror you remember that your mine

 **Gladiolus (3:37 am):** I want to trail kisses down your throat and have you begging me to touch your cock

Ignis felt his arousal spiking with every filthy word that came through. He gripped his phone in one hand and used the other to start brushing along the bare skin of chest, teasing himself by rubbing small circles against his nipples until they were both fully erect. As the messages continued he trailed the hand lower to rub the skin at the waistline of his pajama bottoms, groaning slightly at the sensation as his cock throbbed from inside its confines.

 **Ignis (3:39 am):** I never beg

 **Gladiolus (3:42 am):**  Yeah? I can fix that [devil emoji]

 **Ignis (3:45 am):** You forget who you’re talking to. If I want something done I’m not above just doing it myself

 **Gladiolus (3:46 am):**  Am I going to have to tie you to the bed?

 **Ignis (3:47 am):** You’re welcome to try

  **Gladiolus (3:48 am):** You forget who YOUR talking to

 **Gladiolus (3:49 am):** I don’t try

 **Gladiolus (3:49 am):** I succeed [Smirk emoji]

 **Ignis (3:51 am):**  We’ll see

 **Ignis (3:54 am):** Assuming you are actually successful, what happens then?

 **Gladiolus (3:55 am):**  I cuff you to the bed

 **Gladiolus (3:57 am):** Then spend as long as I want running my hands all over you

 **Gladiolus (3:59 am):** Until your a moaning mess

 **Gladiolus (4:01 am):** When you can’t take it anymore I’ll pull down your pants

 **Gladiolus (4:03 am):** so I can suck your brains out through your dick

 **Ignis (4:05 am):** Do be careful not to choke, it’s often said I have far too many brains for one person

 **Gladiolus (4:07 am):**  Cheeky

 **Gladiolus (4:09 am):** R u jerking off?

 **Gladiolus (4:11 am):** I am

 **Ignis (4:13 am):** No

 **Ignis (4:15 am):** I’m rubbing a hand down the front of my pants and waiting for you to get on with it

 **Gladiolus (4:16 am):**  Fucking tease

 **Gladiolus (4:17 am):** I should beat your ass for being so snarky

 **Ignis (4:17 am):** Oh no, whatever shall I do?

 **Gladiolus (4:19 am):**  You like that wouldn’t you?

 **Gladiolus (4:19 am):** You WANT me to tie you 2 the bed and fuck you until you can’t walk straight

 **Gladiolus (4:20 am):** don’t you?

 **Ignis (4:23 am):** … No comment

 **Gladiolus (4:24 am):**  Not so sassy now are ya?

 **Ignis (4:26 am):** I just don’t want to overwhelm you with the extensive list of all the things I’m willing and wanting to do

 **Gladiolus (4:31 am):** Are you sure Im speaking to Ignis Scientia right now? Nerdy guy, glasses, giant stick up his ass.

 **Ignis (4:31 am):** Indubitably

 **Gladiolus (4:32 am):**  Yup. Ur him.

 **Gladiolus (4:33 am):** kinky bastard

 **Gladiolus (4:33 am):** I like it

 **Ignis (4:34 am):** Of course you do

 **Ignis (4:36 am):** From all the bragging you do, you’re not exactly ‘vanilla’ yourself

 **Gladiolus (4:37 am):**  What can I say? I get around.

 **Ignis (4:37 am):** So modest

  **Gladiolus (4:39 am):** I’ll show you just how modest I am while I’m drilling you into the mattress

 **Ignis (4:39 am):** Promises, promises

 **Gladiolus (4:41 am):** Don’t act like your not dying to hear about how badly I want my cock in your ass

 **Gladiolus (4:42 am):** How I can’t wait to feel you opening up for me

 **Gladiolus (4:42am):** How I want to pound into you until you’re screaming my name

 **Gladiolus (4:44 am):** Fuck I want you so bad

Unable to resist any longer Ignis quickly shoved his pants off and finally took hold of his leaking member. Slipping his eyes shut he imagined what it what would feel like to have Gladio’s massive hands holding him instead of his own, gripping him roughly and muttering all sorts of filthy things into his ear. With a low moan he started stroking himself, panting softly in pleasure.

 **Ignis (4:45 am):** Mmmmm, the feeling may be mutual

 **Gladiolus (4:46 am):**  Yeah? Tell me about it

 **Ignis (4:49 am):** My pants are off now

 **Ignis (4:51 am):** I’m gripping my erection and trailing my fingers behind me, imagining that it’s you

 **Ignis (4:51 am):** Your fingers are so thick they must be like taking an average size all on their own

 **Ignis (4:51 am)** But there’s nothing average sized about you, is there?

 **Gladiolus (4:55 am):** Nope

An image loaded along with the last message to show Gladio laying back with his impressive erection in hand. It was long, think, and leaking just for him. Ignis let out a loud moan as he pressed his fingertips against his entrance, desperately imagining the feeling of Gladio’s giant cockhead trying to breech him. Starting to completely lose control, he dug around in his bedside drawer for lube and switched his phone over to speech-to-text, placing it beside his head on the pillow so he could continue reading the messages.

 **Ignis (4:56 am):** Even better than I’d imagined

 **Gladiolus (4:57 am):** Flattery will get you everywhere

 **Ignis (4:57 am):** As if you need a bigger ego

 **Gladiolus (4:58 am):** To much for you?

 **Ignis (4:58 am):** Hardly

 **Gladiolus (4:59 am):** Size queen

 **Ignis (5:02 am):** You said you want me screaming and writhing, that’s not going to happen unless I can feel you well into the next week

 **Ignis (5:03 am):** You’ll be needing to fuck me so hard I stop thinking

 **Ignis (5:03 am):** Quite a tall order, can you handle it?

 **Gladiolus (5:04 am):**  Fuck yeah.

 **Gladiolus (5:04 am):** ull get it so goood u forget ur own name

 **Gladiolus (5:04 am):** and wehn it gets to be to much

 **Gladiolus (5:05 am):** an ur beggin me to stop

 **Gladiolus (5:05 am):** ull get it even harder

 **Ignis (5:05 am):** Don’t disappoint me

 **Gladiolus (5:06 am):**  Wouldn dream of it babe

 **Ignis (5:08 am):** Of course, if you fail to deliver I could always take matters into my own hands

 **Ignis (5:09 am):** How would you like to be the one strapped down as I take from you anything that I want?

 **Ignis (5:10 am):** The thought of you bound and gagged on a bed, helpless as I ride your beautiful cock for all it’s worth, is starting to get quite alluring indeed.

 **Gladiolus (5:12 am)** :  Iggy……fuck

 **Ignis (5:12 am):** Are you close Gladio?

 **Ignis (5:12 am):** Are you going to cum with thoughts of me riding you like a chocobo?

There was a long pause in the messages and Ignis used it to press two slick fingers inside of himself as he continued giving his cock firm and loving strokes. As he adjusted to the stretch a video file came through from Gladio and he called for it to play immediately. The shaking image showed Gladio quickly sliding his hand down his own cock, groaning and sighing softly into the speakers. “Yeah, that’s it Iggy, fuck me harder,” he whispered as he increased his pace, giving a choked sound that indicated he was close.

 **Ignis (5:23 am):** Oh, that’s good

 **Ignis (5:23 am):** Cum inside me

 **Ignis (5:23 am):** I want to feel you leaking down my thighs

Abandoning everything he ordered his phone to play the video again as he worked his fingers in and out of himself, mercilessly brushing against his prostate and nearly screaming as he came with a strangled cry. He laid there motionless for a while until he realized the other end of the line had gone silent.

 **Ignis (5:33 am):** Gladio?

 **Ignis (5:35 am):** Did you pass out on me?

 **Gladiolus (5:42 am):** Shit sorry

 **Gladiolus (5:42 am):** that was….

 **Gladiolus (5:42 am):** intense

 **Gladiolus (5:43 am):** Did you finish?

 **Ignis (5:43 am):** I did

 **Gladiolus (5:43 am):** ...can I see?

Blushing heavily, Ignis angled his phone carefully to capture a picture of his cum covered hand and stomach while leaving the rest of his body out of it.

 **Gladiolus (5:45 am):**  Gods

 **Gladiolus (5:45 am):** Ur so fucking hot

 **Gladiolus (5:47 am):** thanks for doing this for me Iggy, really

 **Ignis (5:47 am):** I admit it was rather pleasurable

 **Ignis (5:48 am):** But we should still talk later

 **Gladiolus (5:52 am):** We should

 **Gladiolus (5:55 am):** I uh…hope things wont get 2 weird between us

 **Ignis (5:55 am):** We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it

 **Ignis (5:55 am):** I think it’s time to say goodnight, or morning, rather.

 **Gladiolus (5:56 am):** Yeah

 **Gladiolus (5:56 am):** Night Iggy

 **Gladiolus (5:56 am):** Thanks again

 **Ignis (5:57am):** You’re quite welcome. Goodnight Gladio.

He grabbed a couple tissues from his nightstand and flopped bonelessly back onto his pillows as he cleaned himself up. He was going to need a shower, but at the moment he was happy to relish in the aftershocks of one of the most intense orgasms he’d had in quite some time. He nearly nodded off once or twice before he forced himself out of bed to wash up. When he returned, his phone was blinking with another notification. He opened it to find a wall of frantic texts from Gladio

 **Gladiolus (6:37 am):** Duck Iggy, srry 2 bother u again but im kinda freaking out

 **Gladiolus (6:37 am):** I really liked what we just did

 **Gladiolus (6:37 am):** Like a lot

 **Gladiolus (6:38 am):** But I just

 **Gladiolus (6:38 am):** Im so fucking worried now that shits gonna get weird between us

 **Gladiolus (6:39 am):** Ur my best friend Iggy

 **Gladiolus (6:41 am):** I don wanna lose u because imma dumbass and couldn keep it in my pants til we worked shit out

 **Gladiolus (6:52 am):** Im srry

 **Gladiolus (6:52 am):** Ur prolly asleep

 **Gladiolus (6:53 am):** I can fuck off and leave u alone

This was bad. He really ought to have known better than to think what they just did could ever be simply brushed off. They had just taken a huge turn in their relationship and now there was no going back. Cursing himself, the least he could do was reassure the other man that they would remain friends no matter what, as long as that’s what he wanted.

 **Ignis (7:04 am):** Don’t worry, Gladio

 **Ignis (7:04 am):** We’ll work it out

 **Ignis (7:05 am):** I’ll not shame you because of this, I value our friendship too much

 **Ignis (7:05 am):** No matter what we decide, at the very least I believe we can retain what we have without much trouble

 **Ignis (7:06 am):** Does that help?

 **Gladiolus (7:06 am):** Yeah

 **Gladiolus (7:06 am):** Thanks Iggy

 **Gladiolus (7:07 am):** it mean alot 2 hear u say that

 **Gladiolus (7:07 am):** I tink I might be able 2 sleep now

 **Ignis (7:08 am):** Don’t forget to drink plenty of water and take some aspirin to stave off a hangover

 **Gladiolus (7:08 am):** Yes mom

 **Ignis (7:09 am):** Goodnight, Gladiolus

 **Gladiolus (7:09 am):**  Night Iggy  <3

With a heavy sigh, Ignis curled himself up beneath his covers and drifted off to sleep.

-

Later that day, Gladio slowly blinked awake wondering why he felt he just got hit by a truck. He drew one of his large hands up to his face only to find it covered in some sort of dried fluid that cracked and flaked as he moved it. He was also very naked. Gross.

It took a while before he could orient himself enough to stand and blearily plod his way into the bathroom to clean himself up. He stood in the shower, relishing in the warmth of the hot spray as the memories of last night came trickling back. He remembered getting invited out to the bar with a few members of the Kingsglave, laughing as Nyx Ulric tried in vain to hit on every single woman that walked in, a drinking contest with Crowe Altius…..

After that things started to get a little fuzzy. At least it didn’t seem like he’d gotten _too_ crazy last night. Toweling himself off and feeling infinitely better, he went back to take a quick survey of his room. The sheets _definitely_ needed changing, there were about three empty bottles of water on the floor at the side of the bed, and his phone was missing; but everything else seemed to be in order.

He searched around for a bit and eventually found his phone lodged in the crack between his mattress and the headboard, probably from falling asleep with it still in his hand. The notification light was blinking, and he unlocked to find a couple messages from the Glaves thanking him for partying with them and one from Ignis.

 **Ignis (10:45 am):** Good morning Gladio. How are you feeling?

 **Gladiolus (2:04 pm):** Probably a lot better than I should with how much I drank last night.

 **Ignis (2:05 pm):** Someone must have taken good care of you. ;)

 **Gladiolus (2:07 pm):**  I guess. Can’t say I remember anything about it though.

 **Ignis (2:12 pm):** [sigh emoji] I was worried that might happen.

 **Gladiolus (2:12 pm):** ?

 **Ignis (2:14 pm):** I think you should read over our conversation from last night.

 **Ignis: (2:24 pm):** I’ll be around when you’re finished.

Gladio’s heart dropped into the pit of his stomach as he scrolled through the mess of his drunken texts to Ignis from the night before. What the fuck had he been thinking coercing his friend into messing around with him? That violated _at least_ six different rules of the bro code and about four of his personal one. He couldn’t even let himself think about the part where he’d admitted to undressing Ignis with eyes almost every time he walked in a room. This was a disaster, he was such a fucking moron.

At least Ignis didn’t seem to be taking it too badly. Hell, from the snippets he’d read the other man had actually taken to Gladio’s accidental booty call very, very, nicely, and he had a feeling that conversation would take up a starring role in his spank bank for quite a while. When he was more or less done freaking out and kicking himself for being such an idiot he unlocked his phone and fired off a message.

 **Gladiolus (3:17 pm):**  Man, I am……so fucking sorry

 **Gladiolus (3:17 pm):** You didn’t need to deal with any of that

 **Gladiolus (3:18 pm):** I appreciate you playing along, but fuck I’m an asshole

 **Gladiolus (3:19 pm):** I don’t deserve it, but can you forgive me?

 **Ignis (3:26 pm):** Of course I can

 **Ignis (3:29 pm):** I should apologize as well

 **Ignis (3:31pm):** You were heavily intoxicated and I should have known better than to follow along with your suggestions. I’m afraid I got carried away.

 **Ignis (3:33 pm):** Perhaps we should just put the matter behind us and move on

 **Gladiolus (3:48 pm):**  Yeah.....that’s probably for the best.

 **Gladiolus (3:48 pm):** Sorry again.

 **Gladiolus (3:52 pm):** I’ll drop a whole fucking case of Ebony on your desk Monday morning to make up for it

 **Ignis (3:52 pm):** That’s a wonderful thought, but you really don’t have to

 **Ignis (3:52 pm):** I’m not upset with you

 **Gladiolus (3:54 pm):** You’re a damn saint

 **Gladiolus (3:57 pm):** If you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go bury my head in the backyard

 **Gladiolus (3:57 pm):** Talk later?

 **Ignis (3:58 pm):** Of course. Don’t be too hard on yourself.

 **Gladiolus (3:59 pm):** Thanks. Later.

After several more hours of self-condemnation and deep thought, Gladio just couldn’t find it in him to move on. He’d read the conversation in detail multiple times- shamefully jerking off again to Ignis’ words, and no matter how hard he tried convincing himself that the whole thing didn’t mean anything there was still something nagging at the back of his mind that he just had to know.

 **Gladiolus (6:08 pm):**  Hey Iggy?

 **Ignis (6:25 pm):** Yes?

 **Gladiolus (6:26 pm):**  Tell me something, please

 **Gladiolus (6:27 pm):** Why did you agree to screw around last night?

 **Ignis (6:39 pm):** Because you asked me to.

 **Gladiolus (6:40 pm):** Bullshit.

 **Gladiolus (6:42 pm):** I ask you to do a lot of things, and I usually have to fight tooth and nail to get you to go along

 **Gladiolus (6:43 pm):** So why was it so easy last night?

 **Ignis (6:54 pm):** You were drunk Gladio, I didn’t expect you to listen to reason and had no intention of fighting with you

 **Ignis (6:54 pm):** I figured it to be the lesser of two evils

  **Gladiolus (6:58 pm):** That’s it then?

  **Ignis (7:03 pm):** Yes

 **Gladiolus (7:05 pm):**  Too bad

 **Gladiolus (7:05 pm):** I was kinda hoping it was because you licked me too

 **Gladiolus (7:05 pm):** *liked me

 **Gladiolus (7:05 pm):** ducking autocorrect

 **Ignis (7:07 pm):** Don’t tease

 **Gladiolus (7:09 pm)** : I’m not

 **Gladiolus (7:09 pm):** I was actually serious when I said I was attracted to you

 **Gladiolus (7:10 pm):** And fuck if that conversation doesn’t have me falling even harder.

 **Gladiolus (7:12 pm):** So, if there’s any chance you might want to make some of the stuff we said a reality

 **Gladiolus (7:12 pm):** Please tell me

 **Ignis (7:26 pm):** I won’t lie and say that the idea isn’t incredibly tempting

 **Ignis (7:27 pm):** But I’m afraid I’ll have to decline

 **Ignis (7:31 pm):** I don’t use sex as a means of recreation, and have never been one for the casual flings you seem to be so fond of

 **Ignis (7:31 pm)** I’m sorry

 **Gladiolus (7:35 pm):**  Don’t be sorry, I get it

 **Gladiolus (7:43 pm):** What if it wasn’t just a fling?

 **Gladiolus (7:44 pm):** What if I want to try and make it work between us, exclusively

 **Ignis (7:46 pm):** Are you saying you want a relationship with me?

 **Gladiolus (7:48 pm):** Yeah.

 **Gladiolus (7:48 pm):** Want to try, at least

 **Gladiolus (7:49 pm):** If you’ll have me

 **Gladiolus (7:49 pm):** Totally cool if you don’t

 **Ignis (7:56 pm):** You understand with this means, don’t you?

 **Ignis (7:57 pm):** I’ll not commit to this only to have you use me and then cast me aside once you get bored

 **Gladiolus (7:57 pm):**  Fuck, I’d never do that to you Iggy

 **Gladiolus (7:58 pm):** I care about you too much to ever think of hurting you like that

 **Gladiolus (8:00 pm):** This isn’t guaranteed to work out, just like any relationship, but I’m not about to go chasing skirts and leave you hanging out to dry.

 **Gladiolus (8:00 pm):** Give me a little more credit than that

 **Ignis (8:02 pm):** You’re right.

 **Ignis (8:04 pm):** It was wrong of me to insinuate that you’d be so callus with my feelings

 **Ignis (8:06 pm):** You’ve been nothing but a caring, compassionate, friend to me for many years

 **Ignis (8:13 pm):** I suppose I’m just frightened

 **Ignis (8:17 pm):** It’s rare that I ever expose my heart to anyone and I’m terrified of getting it broken

 **Ignis (8:17 pm):** I don’t think I could handle it from you

 **Gladiolus (8:19 pm):** I can’t promise you that won’t happen

 **Gladiolus (8:22 pm):** No telling what the future has in store for us

 **Gladiolus (8:25 pm):** But I can promise to do everything in my power to keep it safe

 **Gladiolus (8:26 pm):** You can trust me Ignis, I would never hurt you on purpose

 **Gladiolus (8:26 pm):** I know I can be kind of an idiot sometimes

 **Gladiolus (8:27 pm):** But my feelings are real

 **Gladiolus (8:27 pm):** Give me a chance?

There was a very long pause in which Gladio nearly chewed through his lip and wore a hole in his carpet from pacing back and forth. When the notification finally came his heart started to speed up and he opened it quickly, like ripping off a band-aid.

 **Ignis (8:44 pm):** Okay

 **Ignis (8:44 pm):** We can try

 **Gladiolus (8:45 pm):** Yes! [Heart emoji] [Kiss emoji] [Joy emoji]

 **Gladiolus (8:49 pm):** Wanna grab something to eat?

 **Gladiolus (8:49 pm):** To celebrate

 **Ignis (8:52 pm):** That would be nice.

 **Ignis (8:52 pm):** But you’ll be keeping your hands to yourself

 **Gladiolus (8:53 pm):** No promises [devil emoji]

 **Ignis (8:54 pm):** Incorrigible

 **Gladiolus (8:54 pm):** You love it

 **Ignis (8:55 pm):** Yes, I think I do

 **Gladiolus (8:57 pm):** [Blush emoji]

 **Gladiolus (8:57 pm):** Warn a guy before you say shit like that

 **Ignis (8:58 pm):** Just giving you a taste of what you’re in for

 **Ignis (8:58 pm):** Scared?

 **Gladiolus (8:59 pm):** Terrified.

 **Gladiolus (9:00 pm):** but also excited

 **Ignis (9:02 pm):** Me too

 **Gladiolus (9:06 pm):** I’m leaving now, be there soon

 **Ignis (9:06 pm):** I look forward to it

 **Gladiolus (9:06 pm):** <3

 


End file.
